Ida von Bernicia
Ida war König von Bernicia von 547 bis 559 oder von 557 bis 569. Geschichte Laut Beda war Ida der Ahne der königlichen Dynastie von Northumbria und der erste König von Bernicia, dessen Herrschaft 547 begann. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, V/24 Nennius, Historia Brittonum, III/50 ASC, Jahr 547 Obwohl seine Beschreibungen gründlich durchdacht werden müssten, besitzen sie allen einen wahren Kern. Beda kam auf dieses Datum, indem er die Regierungsjahre von Königen bis zu seiner Zeit zusammenfasste und zurückrechnete. Dies lässt aber die Möglichkeit offen, dass Herrscher gleichzeitig regierten, was höchstwahrscheinlich in dem Zusammenbruch nach Idas Tod geschah, und wenn dem so ist, würde es Idas Herrschaft ein Jahrzehnt oder zwei verlegen, möglicherweise in die 560er Jahre. Es wurde vermutet, dass Ida der Sohn von Ebissa war, Sohn von Oeric, der in seinem Stammbaum als Eobba und Ossa erscheint. An anderer Stelle werden Oeric und Ebissa als Cousins bezeichnet, doch es gibt eine Überlieferung, dass - nachdem beide in den 480ern gegen die Pikten gekämpft hatten, Oeric nach Kent zurückkehrte, wo er sein eigenes Herrscherhaus begründete, während Ebissa im Norden blieb. Spätere Stammbäume könnten vermischt worden sein, doch die Daten wären richtig für Ida, um ein Enkel von Oeric zu sein, egal ob Ebissa in das Bild passt. Im späten 5. Jh. oder möglicherweise früher hatten die germanischen Sieder begonnen, sich an der northumbrischen Küste einzurichten. Dabei machte Soemil (siehe Aelle von Deira) das Land Deira zu einer englischen Kolonie. Eine oder zwei Generationen später segelte Ida den Humber hinauf nach Norden und konnte die alte britonische Festung Din Guairi erobern, die heute Bamburgh genannt wird. Angeblich besiegte er einen britonischen Häuptling namens Outigern und könnte einen anderen britonischen Prinzen vertrieben haben, der entweder Morcant selbst ist oder wahrscheinlicher dessen Vater Coledog. Über Ida ist kaum etwas bekannt, als dass er erfolgreich Bamburgh halten konnte, möglicherweise aber nur wenig Gelegenheit hatte, die Umgebung um die Festung stärker zu kontrollieren. Richard Fletcher, Who's Who in Roman Britain and Anglo-Saxon England Erst zur Zeit von Aethelfrith, Idas Enkel, wurde das Reich nennenswert Richtung Westen erweitert. Dies wird auch von der Historia Brittonum gestützt, die die Kämpfe zwischen Bernicia und den einheimischen Britonen in diesem Gebiet beschreibt, was andauernden Widerstand vermuten lässt. Weiterhin weisen auch archäologische Ausgrabungen von angelsächsischen Hinterlassenschaften aus dem 6. Jh. darauf hin. Laut Nennius war er mit einer Bearnoch verheiratet, Nennius, Historia Brittonum, IV/57 dieser Name ähnelt aber sehr stark Bryneich, dem keltischen Namen von Bernicia, und könnte somit falsch sein. Berichte sind uneinig über die Anzahl seiner Söhne, die von drei bis zwölf reicht. Nennius schreibt ihm zwölf Söhne zu, nennt aber nur die Namen der ersten sechs, während John of Worcester alle zwölf nennt, aber besagt, die ersten sechs währen ehelich, die letzten sechs aber die Söhne von Geliebten gewesen. John of Worcester, Chronicon ex Chronicis (12. Jh.) Idas Nachfolger Glappa gehört laut frühen Quellen nicht zu seinen Söhnen. Die Angelsächsische Chronik nennt Idas Nachfolger fälschlicherweise Elle, ASC, Jahr 560 was auf Aelle von Deira hinweist, und vermuten lässt, dass der Bericht Bernicia und das später daraus entstehende Northumbria verwechselte. Nach seinem Tod, der sich möglicherweise erst 569 ereignete, scheinen seine Söhne sich um das eroberte Gebiet gestritten zu haben. Es ist möglich, dass dies seine Söhne zwang, weiter zu reisen und dass die Formung und Eroberung von Bernicia und die Eroberung der einheimischen Kelten in dieser Zeit geschah. Einige Historiker aus dem 18. und 19. Jh. waren der Meinung, dass Ida der als Flamddwyn bekannte Krieger aus walisischen Überlieferungen gewesen sein könnte. John Morris-Jones, "Taliesin" in Y Cymmrodor Dieser Flamddwyn war anscheinend ein angelsächsischer Anführer, der gegen Urien Rheged und dessen Kinder kämpfte, besonders gegen Owain, der ihn erschlug. Rachel Bromwich, Trioedd Ynys Prydein: The Triads of the Island of Britain Andere Historiker halten dies jedoch für zu unsicher und sind der Meinung, dass Flamddwyn statt dessen Idas Sohn Theodric gewesen sein könnte, wofür sie die Berichte über Theodrics Schlachten mit Urien und seinen Söhnen anführen. Stammtafel # Esa (Aesc/Oeric) ## Eoppa (Ebissa) ### ♔ Ida (c547-559 / c557-569) ⚭ | Bearnoch; ⚯ || NN, Geliebte #### | ♔ Adda (c570-577 / c574-581) #### | ♔ Aethelric (587-593) ##### ♔ Aethelfrith (B 593-604, Northumbria 604-616) #### | ♔ Theodric (584-591) #### | Eadric/Belric #### | Theodhere #### | Osmer #### |/|| Ocga #### |/|| Ealric #### |/|| Ecca #### |/|| Oswald #### |/|| Sogor #### |/|| Sogethere Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Bernicians Kategorie:König von Bernicia